rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Episode 16: HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT: The episode
That most certainly is ONE way to end a volume. Yeah, remember the last episode when there was tons of stuff to talk about? Well, BALLS to that episode cuz it aint got nothin on dis one! Let's get started! Sun and Blake. Now I want to make something PERFECTLY CLEAR. There are 3 pairings in this show that will support 'til the end of my days and they are (in no particular order) RubyXWeiss, JauneXPyrrha and BlakeXYang. That said, I really, really, REALLY don't like how close Monkey Dude is getting to Blake. I like his character plenty but the broski needs to step back and step back hard. Roman and The White Fang Okay, so, Roman somehow got the White Fang to have a "joint business venture" to do.... what exactly? I'm sorry, maybe I missed it underneath all the action and explosions going on. That's kinda one the double edge swords of action media, huh? You just can't have exspsition and balls to the wall action at the same time... unless you're talking about Power Rangers RPM or something. ...That's not a joke. Seriously, go look it up, it's hilarious. And, by the way, let's think about the White Fang in all this. Blake made it very clear that these guys do not like humans. Period. So whoever's running this nuttier-than-a-sack-of-paydays cult must have some ass backwards code of ethics if he's willing to work with a human to... do whatever the fuck Roman was trying to do, steal more Dust? I dunno. "Dude, dis be some Dragonball Z shit!!" Yes. That is litterally what went through my head, watching Sun go toe to toe with Roman. That shit was the tits. ... That's pretty much it. It was awesome... moving on. "I'm battle ready!" Yes, Penny. Yes you are. You adorably awkward robot, you. Yeah, just in case you needed more confirmation that she's a damn robot, she sprouting telekinetic swords (with the power symbol on them, I might add) out of her back. ''Oh but wait! They're not ''actually ''telekinetic, they're being controlled by magnetic wires or some shit. Now all of this put together sounds pretty clever... until you realize that you're basically looking at Nu-13 of BlazBlue fame. Sounds like somebody needs to put the controller down for a while. '"Team RWBY is back together!"' Y'know, all things considered, things ended on a much smoother note than I expected. I'm finding it difficult to believe that 12 hours of "thinking" would be enough to have Weiss accept Blake into the fold. Tolerate her? Sure, but I have a distinction that tensions are bound to rise again and in a more dramatic way. But, all's well that ends well I guess. And then they lived happily ever after... .... ...Until after the credits. '''Cinder.' *breathe in* *breathe out* Where. Do I even. Begin? Well, it's nice to actually see her face this time, I guess. Aaaaaaand it's just as terrifying as in my nightmares. Actually, I lie. In my nightmares I imagined her with a bunch of black tribal markings on her face which would flare up yellow when she was using her powers. But for whatever reason, this is much more intimidating. Also, so is her voice. It be givin me the heebi jeebs, yo. So, it really looks like she's the head honcho in all this, huh? That's a little more than odd, isn't it? If that's the case then how do you explain Ep.1 where she was DRIVING ROMAN'S CHOPPER? That's not exactly something a big cheese does, I don't think. Just seems a little inconsistant to me is all. But in the end, this was damned amazing. Though I do have to wonder: will the next volume have a new opening or the same one with different scenes and junk? ...or maybe they'll use the second verse of This will be the Day. wouldn't that be the tits? Category:Blog posts